dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline and Updates
The following is a list of updates and most-known events, starting from the day SnakeWorl joined the game. Please note that: *?? indicates that a specific part of a date is unknown. *Dates labelled in bold indicate updates on the game itself, while dates labelled in italics indicate updates on this wiki. |-|Pre-DBZFS= Before DBZFS *'July 9, 2008 -' SnakeWorl, the game's scripter-in-command, joins Roblox. *'July 18, 2008 -' Roblox player SnakeWorl creates the game Naruto: Land of the Ninja. *'February 16, 2009 -' jeffreyubi, the game's interpreter, joins Roblox. *'March 24, 2010 -' AfroDs, the game's builder, joins Roblox. *'April 28, 2014 -' Naruto: Land of the Ninja is discontinued, and is shut down. *'July 13, 2016 -' Roblox player SnakeWorl creates the game The Streets. *'November 1, 2016 -' Dragon Ball Z Final Stand is created by players SnakeWorl, AfroDs, and jeffreyubi. |-|2017= 2017 *''September 13 -'' This wiki is founded by Jeton123. *''September 15 -'' Suspected date of Jeton123's last edit before going inactive and never heard from again. *'October 27 -' The map Namek is added, along with its final boss Frieza. **Grand Elder Guru is relocated to Namek. *'November 12 -' The map Space is added, along with its final boss Broly. *'December 10 -' The map Future is added, along with its final boss Fused Zamasu. **The boss Perfect Cell has been relocated to Future. *''December 12 -'' FANDOM user Resubian makes an adoption request on FANDOM's Community Central. *''December 16 -'' Resubian's adoption request is accepted by former Community Central staff member Merrystar. *'December 25 -' 2017 Christmas event begins. **Free double EXP is implemented as part of the event. **The Jolly Champion boss is implemented as part of the event. *'December 26 -' 2017 Christmas event concludes. **Free double EXP is no longer present. **The Jolly Champion boss is removed. |-|2018= 2018 *'January 12 -' 2018 January 12 update. **Tournament of Power is added. **Prestige is added. *'April 7 -' Androids have been added as a playable race. *'July 8 -' 2018 July 8 update. **The Secret World is added, along with its final boss Friaza. **Gohan Blanco and El Hermano have been relocated to The Secret World. **Golden Quests have been added, which are exclusive only to The Secret World. *'August 6 -' A bug involving the second floors of Central City's Thrift Store and South City's Hair Salon & Clothing Shop being blocked by an invisible barrier has been fixed. Therefore, players can now access the floor easily. *'August 16 -' The Red Senzu glitch has been removed, after players discovered they can gain a ludicrous amount of EXP and levels by using the glitch, and dealing damage to a group of players. **All known abusers of the glitch had their data wiped. **This has sparked outrage throughout the community. *'August 22 -' The Red Senzu glitch has been re-added due to popular demand, according to SnakeWorl. *'October-November ?? -' "Hybrids" are removed, according to SnakeWorl. *'December 18 -' A low-quality video showing what appears to be an upcoming map has been leaked. *'December 25 -' 2018 Christmas event begins. However, many players became disappointed that only double EXP has been added, and not the Jolly Champion boss. *'December 30 -' 2018 Christmas event concludes. |-|2019= 2019 *'February ?? -' Broly Kamehameha is added as a Rare Move in Whis' Dojo. *'February 26 -' A rumor stating that the Dragon Balls were removed spreads. *'February 27 -' 2019 February 27 update. **The Dimensional Rift map has been added, along with its final boss Broly BR. **New moves have been added, which are given to players by defeating Broly BR. ***Broly Kamehameha is no longer obtainable from Whis' Dojo. **The Slot Machine has been added. **The prestige forms Super Saiyan 4, White Namekian, Unstable, Dark Human, and Golden Cooler have been added. *'March 11 -' "6" has been added beside the game's name, for unknown reasons. However, it's revealed by Roblox YouTuber Greenlegocats123 that it's merely part of the "SEASON 6" joke throughout Roblox. *'March 15 -' The "6" tag has been removed. *''May 9 -'' Tephra is hired as this wiki's manager. *'July 25 -' The counter for Senzus has been fixed. Therefore, the counter doesn't disappear when the player opens a tab in the menu. **The same day, the Tournament of Power has been retextured. *'July 28 -' 2019 July 28 update. **Heaven Tournament Mode is announced and confirmed as an upcoming feature on the Final Stand Discord server. **Jiren's Race is added as a playable race. **The Queue World map is added. **The True Tournament of Power map is added. **The Other World map is added. **The Third Character Slot gamepass is added. **The Power Meter Adjuster gamepass is added. **The Wear 2 Accessories gamepass is added. **The God of Destruction form is added. **Androids now have Direct Current as a form. **Styles 59, 60, and 61 are added as hairstyles in Character Creation and the Hair Stylist's barber shop. **The Zamasu Halo and Eyepatch accessories are added. *'August 8 -' Heaven Tournament Mode is added as a gamemode. *'October 9 -' The Dark Bubble Chat gamepass is added. *'October 29 -' SnakeWorl announces Rebirth on his Twitter, at 10:25 a.m. EST. *'September 13 -' A rumor stating that the old tracks of Dragon Ball Z: Final Stand have returned spreads. It's been later confirmed that the tracks may play for some players. *'November 23 -' 2019 November 23 update. **Rebirth is added. **Kami can now be seen in Other World, as an interactive NPC. **Friaza, Goku, and Jiren can now be seen in Other World, as bosses. **Red spamming is now nerfed. **Blaster Meteor is nerfed, so now it has a 3-second cooldown. *'December 25 -' 2019 Christmas event. **Four presents that can be found around Earth are added. They can be opened for 1,000 Zeni, and give out exclusive accessories. **All players receive twice the EXP they gain. |-|2020= 2020 *'Janurary 5 -' 2019 Christmas event concludes. *'January 18 -' A cooldown for Eraser Cannon is administered, therefore patching a notorious glitch known as "nuking". This somewhat causes outrage throughout the community. *'January 25 -' 2020 January 25 update. **Leaving in Ranked Matches no longer has both players lose ranks. Doing so gives the other fighter 1 rank. **Mecha Frieza now spawns normally at his ship. **Players can no longer glitch low-level characters in higher-level maps (i.e. The Secret World). **"Beam Scatter nuking" is patched. **Players can no longer glitch others with Launcher, Double Launcher, and/or Second Bloom. **Spawning and respawning in Earth now grants a forcefield. **Loading times for user interfaces have been shortened. **Character Slot buttons are now placed properly. **Fifth Form and Golden Cooler no longer clips Frieza Race players. **Krillin's Solar Flare technique has been revamped. **Namekians' Regeneration ability now gives less HP. **Majins' Full Regeneration ability now only gives 75% Health Max. **Jiren's Race is nerfed, for players playing as the race are now vulnerable to Ki Damage. **Space and Future now have private servers. **Future Beerus no longer disappears. **Scouters are fixed. **A button to manually save the game is now added as part of the Menu interface. **Humans now have higher Ki Max. **Players can now move vertically when charging energy spheres (i.e. Holy Wrath, Crusher Ball), but very slowly when moving horizontally. **Super Spirit Bomb has bigger AoE. Events of Unknown Dates The following is a list of updates and events that have happened in the game, though its dates are yet to be determined. * Ranks have been updated to reset every month. * Giant Snakes are removed. * Mastered Ultra Instinct is added to the game. * Mr. Popo's body strangely disappears, leaving only his turban behind. * The prestige forms Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, Dark Majin, and Demon Namekian are added to the game. * Copyright forces SnakeWorl to replace majority of the background music that plays in some locations (i.e. Pantera's 10's from New Planet Vegeta) with Roblox's tracks (Town Talk, Roselita, etc). * Frieza Race has been nerfed, somewhat causing outrage throughout the community. * Future Korin strangely disappears. * This wiki becomes recognized by the Roblox Interwiki project, and therefore participates in it. * This wiki reaches 100 pages. Category:Information